Adelia
Adelia is the name of an unorganized territory in what remains of Antarctica. It is home to six warring factions. The people inhabit old Antarctic research centers and live in a high-tech absolute monarchy. They have been caught in a civil war for about four generations. History Founding Much of Adelia's founding is shrouded in mystery. However, it is known that modern Adelians are ancestors of those who dedicated their lives in the South Pole to scientific research. Modern history About 150 years ago, Adelia's parliamentary democracy fell to an absolute monarchy ruled from a far away island named after a ancient monarch, a probable descendant of this one. The people, too weak to fight back had their just government fall to a ruler of unspeakable power. The ruler after this one was infamous, not for glory, but for evil. He made the people serve him with unspeakable wrath. He sparked the everlasting rebellion. The rebellion What began as several minor protests turned into an organized rebellion. The absolute monarchy was peaking and was about to fall after 23 years of rebellion. A piece of Adelia had actually managed to break off, mainly because of its separation from the mainland. The newest king decided to play his enemies against each other. He purposefully began a civil war to save him, his family and the Capitol. The civil war The war soon began to turn all of the people against each other, forming political boundaries based on cultural ones. Smaller civil wars began within the boundaries as well in one of the cases. Government and politics Today there are six sides to this war. They are based off the five territories of Adelia. They are as follows: The Britons Main article: The Britons The Britons fight for their piece of the territory. They believe in a parliamentary democracy and a restricted elective monarchy, to put back in place the old government. They have elected their own officials and monarchs and follow them, not the de facto absolute monarchy in place. They are also in war with the twin side of their system, whom they went to war with in the midst of the civil war. Unlike most other territories, they simply desire to "detach" themselves from Adelia. Aussie Main article: Aussie The people of Aussie separated themselves from The Britons as a result of them "having too soft of a government" that "gave too much power to the people". At the same time, they fear the monarchy, though elective and restricted, will give too much power to an individual. They too fight for a parliamentary democracy, but a more centralized one. They continuously fought the Britons, or as they call them, the Brits, until they finally separated. Today, the people of Aussie fight to simply separate themselves from the absolute monarchy that reigns over them unjustly. Gaulia Main article: Gaulia Gaulia has replaced the "old government" with one in which the reigning monarch rules justly under laws and restriction placed on him/her and can never take control over the people like those who have instigated the war in the first place have. They are the least organized of the territories, counting themselves as a tribal monarchy. The three stars on its emblem represent its three tribes. Its disorganization has actually led to only one tribe having a name, Korra, the other two being referred to simply as "coastal tribe" and "nomadic tribe". They are small in numbers and territory, but do everything to retain their separation from the Adelian monarchy. New Scandinavia Main article: New Scandinavia New Scandinavia is a socialist state and authoritarian regime "uniting" Adelia. It has promised to guarantee the human rights the absolute monarchy of Adelia so obviously ignores. Their leader leads them to fight the other inferior territories and the monarchy which he ironically belongs to. They appear to have a secret police that maintains the public "in order". However, they are referred to as a terrorist organization by the Adelian monarchy. The absolute monarchy Main article: Peter I Island The Peterian royal family has existed for thousands of years and has recently dominated the Antarctic continent. They ruled over all the territories for two generations, with an iron fist, until they were denied power by a rebellion, which they turned into a civil war for the survival of their family. The residents of the island of Peter I enjoy the luxuries of living in what is referred to by the king as the Capitol. They enjoy fine furs and luxurious pelts for fashion as well as an undescribable wealth that is uncomparable to the primitive ways of the poor people of the territories. The Unification Party The Unification Party is a group with small political influence, who are against the war to try and keep Adelia united. They promote a monarchy and refer to their flag as the de facto flag of Adelia. They have a strong belief in a unified Adelia in which all its citizens exist in peace. They have never shown a preference for any side, only demanding ceasefire. Their flag has an eternal symbol of peace surrounding a basic map of Antarctica today. Neighbours Westarctica Main article: Westarctica During the rebellion, a piece of Adelia broke off from its rulers. This is what is now known as Westarctica. They cannot trade with Adelia per the rules of the leaders, but they manage with their other neighbors, and secretly trades with Aussie. Mesopelegia Main article: Mesopelegia Mesopelegia used to trade with Adelia, but has not desired to become involved with their military conflict, and has not traded with them since the civil war's beginning. Trivia *The name "Adelia" comes from the name of the French Antarctic territory, Adelie Land. *The Britons are named for the ancient peoples that lived in Britain. **The Britons exist on one of the two Australian claims. **Their relationship with Aussie relates to them both being part of the Australian Antarctic laim. **The seal of The Britons is based off that of the British Antarctic Territory. It has two penguins instead of a penguin and a lion (a symbol of the British). **People here speak English. *Aussie exists on the smaller Australian Antarctic claim and the New Zealand claim. **The name "Aussie" is a colloquial term for Australians and Australia itself. **Their relationship with Aussie relates to them both being part of the Australian Antarctic claim. **The flag of Aussie is based off Dave Hamilton's design, but with inverted colors.People here speak English. *Gaulia exists on the French Antarctic claim. **The name "Gaulia" is based off the name "Gaul", the Roman name for France. **The Gaulian flag is France's flag combined with the French Antarctic seal. **People here speak a variation of French. *New Scandinavia exists on the Norwegian Antarctic claim. **Scandinavia is the name of the peninsula where Norway is located. **The flag of Scandinavia is based off Whitney Smith's design. **People here speak Norwegian or. **The Capitol seems to have some authority. *The monarchy of Peter I Island seems to be the descendant of the present Norwegian monarchy. **Peter I Island is a Norwegian territory. **It is hinted that the Norwegian royals fled here sometime during the the destruction of modern civilization. **New Scandinavia was also a Norwegian territory, which is why they have some secret jurisdiction. **People here speak Norwegian. *Westarctica is based off the modern micronation of the same name, along with its flag. **People here speak English. *The entire West Antarctic Ice Sheet has melted, contributing to the higher sea level, along with the melting of the Greenland ice sheet. Category:Adelia Category:Antarctica Category:Nations